A&G
by Lysley Almada2
Summary: Ele um modelo profissional, ela uma fotografa de futuro promissor, um dia, seus caminhos se cruzam em um mega evento de moda, onde ela tem a grande chance de vê-lo e quem sabe ter muito mais que uma simples foto.
1. Chapter 1

O dia começa agitado, na editora da maior e mais requisitada revista feminina, a "Moda & Estilo", Gisele passa voando pelos corredores a fim de chegar a sua sala, pois havia uma reunião com a dona da revista e o mais novo cliente.

-Nossa, a Gi ta atrasada de novo... A Júlia vai matá-la!-comenta a secretária de Silvana, a editora-chefe.

Júlia era conhecida como a diva do bom gosto, em qualquer evento que comparecia, deixava sua marca, era amada por uns e odiada por outros, mas para ela o que importava era somente o bom desempenho de sua revista.

**No escritório...**

-Desculpem meu atraso –ofegante- Juro que a culpa foi do trânsito... Cada dia mais caótico!

-Parabéns Gisele... Mais uma dessas e nem precisa vir pra sua sala, passe direto no departamento pessoal!-Os olhos de Júlia pareciam brasas com um pigarro ela retoma o assunto apresentando o cliente– Esse é Saga Ignis, dono da agência "rainbow models" e... Bom, fale você Saga, por favor!-senta na cadeira bufando.

-Então você é a famosa Gisele, minha esposa é leitora fiel dessa revista, em especial da sua coluna, sempre tece elogios a seu respeito, a Júlia também me mostrou alguns trabalhos seus, além de ótima escritora é uma excelente fotógrafa!

-Ah, obrigada... Diga a sua senhora que fico feliz em saber que curte meu trabalho!-sorri sem graça.

-Eu direi sim, bem, vim aqui, não apenas por esse motivo, mais também para solicitar que você faça a cobertura do desfile que a rainbow irá promover amanhã, tudo bem?

-Bem, eu... –pigarro- Nunca fiz a cobertura de um evento tão importante como o da rainbow, mas...

-Olha, façamos o seguinte, vá até minha agência hoje à tarde e te darei um teste, se for bem, irá fazer a cobertura do evento!

-Tudo bem, eu vou!-responde ainda atônita, como se tivesse sonhando.

-Então até lá... Estarei te esperando... –beijo na mão- Não demore!

A garota literalmente estancou, tanto que nem ouviu Júlia lhe chamar.

-GISELE!-tendo a atenção da morena- Caramba faz mais de meia hora que estou tentando falar com você, ta surda é?

-Desculpe Júlia... É que ainda não caiu a ficha... –ela responde coçando a nuca.

-Ué e o que isso tem demais?-levanta indo até ela- Que eu saiba foi somente proposta de trabalho... Além do mais ele esta certo, você é a melhor fotógrafa dessa revista!

-Obrigada... Mais não é por isso Júlia... É que... –suspiro- Eu vou ver... A reencarnação de Apolo!-encerra a frase com aquele gritinho típico de uma tiete.

-Não brinca!-olhar de interesse- Então o Afonso foi mesmo contratado pela rainbow? Como é que eu não fiquei sabendo disso?-se joga na cadeira fazendo cara de indignada.

-Eu soube antes de ontem... A Natália me contou, disse que viu no site da revista "celebridades".

-Então quando for a esse teste, vê se consegue uma entrevista com ele para mim, por favor... –olhar pidão- Com isso, a próxima edição da "Moda & Estilo" vai literalmente explodir!-Júlia sai da sala saltitante, além de fã de carteirinha do modelo, teria a chance de produzir uma matéria a seu respeito, coisa que nunca pôde fazer devido à distância, já que ele morava em Milão.

Aproveitando seu horário de almoço, Gisele parte direto para a agência, chegando lá exibe sua identificação para comprovar onde trabalha, até ser surpreendida por Saga, este foi super cavalheiro e deixou claro à recepcionista que ela era sua convidada.

-Que bom que veio Gisele... Venha comigo que lhe explicarei o teste. -ela apenas o seguia sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

-Err... Saga, a Júlia deseja entrevistar o Afonso... Será que é possível?

-Como ela soube que a rainbow o contratou? Procurei fazer isso no mais absoluto sigilo, -cara decepcionada- queria que a aparição dele no desfile fosse a carta coringa e... -suspiro profundo.

-Poxa... Não sabia que isso era tão importante... Então eu vou avisar a ela que não vai rolar e... –ia pegar seu celular mais ele a impede.

-Não, não precisa chegar a esse ponto... Deixa comigo, vai haver sim a entrevista, mais não agora... –ao abrir a porta, um enorme e bem equipado estúdio estava a sua espera- eis o seu teste, quero que faça um book de dois dos meus melhores modelos, vá se preparando que logo iremos começar, ela olhava a tudo maravilhada, parecia uma criança quando vai a um parque de diversões pela primeira vez.

-Gisele, estes são Miro e June, como pode ver, eles estão fazendo a campanha da loja Rebel Angel, é extremamente importante que essas fotos fiquem perfeitas... Conto com você!

-Rebel Angel? –sorriso empolgado- Essa é minha loja favorita do Atena's Center... Deixa comigo, essa campanha vai arrebentar!

E assim o ensaio segue normalmente, Saga observa atentamente sua desenvoltura e voz de comando com os modelos, realmente havia escolhido a pessoa certa para o trabalho. Já na saída da agência, ela esbarra em corpo forte e de rara beleza, ficou tão abobada com a visão que até virou a garrafinha de água que trazia em uma das mãos.

-Po garota... Cuidado!-reclamou o moço, seus olhos eram de um azul tão claro que lembrava a pedra água-marinha, abaixo do olho esquerdo havia um pequeno sinal, a pele super branca e pelo jeito, macia como a mais pura seda, seus lábios rosados e bem desenhados eram extremamente tentadores, Gisele observava cada detalhe de seu "deus grego" atentamente, parecia que o tempo havia parado, mais um estalar de dedos perto do ouvido a despertou- Alôôôôô, to falando com você! Além de molhar meu suéter preferido, fica ai parada sem dizer nada!

-Ai... Mil desculpas Afonso... Me distrai com esses negativos que nem notei sua chegada e... –nervosamente ela exibia os envelopes que tinha acabado de por na bolsa.

-Como sabe meu nome? Não estou usando nenhuma identificação!

-Coisa de fã... –finaliza com um sorriso tímido despedindo-se com um breve aceno.

Mesmo sem entender a reação da moça, seguiu seu caminho, afinal tinha um desfile marcado e precisava se preparar.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _Meninas, o Afonso é ninguém menos que o Dite, espero que gostem desse modelo, ah e a fic é hétero, ok? Eu sei que muitas de vocês não conseguem vê-lo assim, mas mudar uma vezinha na vida não mata ninguém xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enquanto isso na redação da "Moda e Estilo..."**

Natália revisa alguns relatórios quando vê sua amiga passar, a cumprimenta mais não tem resposta, resolve então ir atrás, já que ela nunca havia feito isso.

-Terra chamando Gisele... –rindo ela estala os dedos.

-Hã... –abobada- Oi Nati, a chefinha ta chamando é?

-Não Gi, é por que você ta estranha, desde que apontou naquela porta ta com uma cara...

-Ah... Sei... –suspiro- Amiga nem te conto... Se eu disser que esbarrei no deus mais lindo do Olimpo, você acredita?

-Acredito, agora é melhor você mudar essa cara, senão a Júlia te mata!

-Ai Nati... Que olhos lindos... –sacode a cabeça- Bom, eu tenho que revelar essas fotos, me ajuda ou ta ocupada?

-Não muito, vou só entregar esses relatórios pra Silvana, já te encontro lá no estúdio de revelação.

-Tudo bem então... Te espero lá!

**Voltando a agência...**

Afonso revisa sua agenda de compromissos quando sua assessora aparece com um enorme portifólio com vários **croquis [1] **para que opinasse.

-Olha só o que acabei de receber do **Giorgio Armani [2]**... –solta na mesa- Vai gostar de ver os modelos que ele mandou!

-Oba, nossa... –folheando o portifólio- Como sempre maravilhosos! É por isso que adoro representar a **Giorgio Armani S.p.A [3]**, esse estilo clássico tem muito a ver comigo!

-Tem sim... E com certeza vai fazer O sucesso! Bom, eu trouxe o portifólio por que é para você escolher tanto as roupas que vão para o desfile de amanhã como os que vão para a sessão de fotos nesse final de semana!

-Ô Cathy... –biquinho- ta querendo se livrar de mim é... Dois compromissos na mesma semana...

-Deixa de ser bobo... –abraça forte- Você é como um filho pra mim saiba disso, e quanto aos dois compromissos na mesma semana, não foi culpa minha, o Saga foi quem providenciou tudo, fora isso ele quer saber se você aceita a proposta da Júlia, a dona da revista moda e estilo.

-Como não? Minha mãe assina essa revista! Nada mais justo eu estampar suas páginas, não acha?

-Verdade... –batendo palmas- Bom, vamos ao que interessa que é...

-Escolher as roupas... – o modelo suspira vencido.

Enquanto isso no clube Arena, os trabalhos corriam a todo vapor, tudo tinha que estar impecável e pronto para receber o evento mais aguardado pelos amantes da alta costura, a expectativa era muito grande por parte dos organizadores.

**Voltando a revista...**

Gisele estava tão entretida na revelação das fotos que nem sentiu a chegada de Natália, do susto quase derrama do liquido revelador em seu pé, o que ocasionaria um acidente grave.

-Foi mal Gi... É que eu não quis te interromper... E então como esta indo a revelação?

-Ta ótima, -entrega uns negativos- pendura isso pra mim, por favor!

-Certo, -enquanto pendura os negativos lembra do que a amiga havia falado quando chegou após o horário de almoço- Gi, você me disse que tinha esbarrado em um "deus grego" quem é o sortudo?

-Ai amiga a sortuda fui eu, isso sim, esbarrei em ninguém mais ninguém menos que o lindo, maravilhoso e tudo mais do... AFONSO! –encerra a frase gritando feito louca, mas é interrompida pela loira.

-Pára com isso sua maluca, assim vão pensar que se acidentou com algum desses produtos!

-Ih, é verdade... –olhando bem para o rosto de Natália não agüenta e começa a rir- Ai Naty não faz essa cara vai...

-Deixa que eu termino isso... –pega a pinça da mão da amiga- Se depender de você as fotos da agência não ficam prontas hoje!

**Mais tarde...**

A ansiedade aumenta a cada hora que passa o que, aliás, para Gisele tava sendo uma tortura, afinal era sua primeira vez em um evento de peso como o desfile da rainbow. A garota mal conseguia realizar suas tarefas domésticas, apenas pensava em como agir diante de todos, mas principalmente do Afonso, seu ídolo, os devaneios foram tão longe que só despertou quando ouviu Natália alarmar sobre o arroz que estava queimando.

-Poxa vida Gi... –suspiro- Você deixou o arroz queimar... Onde estava com a cabeça dessa vez?

-Desculpe amiga... Mas é que não consigo parar de pensar no desfile de amanhã... Eu to hiper nervosa...

-Entendo... Ah, acho que vai precisar de ajuda com as marcações... –segurando o riso- Por que distraída como você ta... Sei não...

-Hahaha... –séria- Muito engraçado!

-É sério menina, do jeito que você ta, vai acabar incendiando nosso ap!

-Ta ta... Que seja... Vou dormir ou pelo menos tentar... Amanhã vai ser dureza!

**Continua...**

**N;A: **_Sorry o capitulo very short, mas eu achei melhor parar por aqui antes que eu o tornasse recheio de lingüiça... Tenham uma boa leitura! Ah, antes de partir, deixo as explicações das palavras marcadas. Kisses and bye bye!_

**croquis: **Pra quem não sabe ou não conhece, são aqueles desenhos meio esquisitos que os estilistas fazem para apresentar os modelos a serem confeccionados, misturando cores, comprimentos e outros detalhes.

**Giorgio Armani: **Grande estilista italiano, sua especialidade é a moda masculina, mas também atua na área feminina, principalmente em bolsas, sapatos e cosméticos.

**Giorgio Armani S.p.A: **Nome da mais famosa e disputada loja desse estilista, sua sede é localizada em Milão, outras informações vocês encontraram na santa Wikipédia, é só colocar o nome dessa loja em paginas em português n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Apartamento da Gisele, 08h15min...**

-Ai Deus, -levanta da cama rapidamente- o que eu faço, preciso fazer um bom trabalho, -ergue as mãos e os olhos clamando aos céus- mas como se eu to pra morrer de tanto nervoso?!

-Calma Gi, assim você vai furar o carpete de tanto andar pra lá e pra cá...

-Como calma Nati, fala assim porque não é você que vai ter que enfrentar meio mundo de gente pra conseguir o melhor ângulo daquela divindade das passarelas...

-Eu sei amiga, mesmo assim, ficar nessa pilha toda não vai resolver nada, -segurando em sua mão- vem, vamos tomar café, quem sabe isso acalma seus nervos!

**Clube Arena, mesmo horário...**

Catherine inspeciona o local do evento, pois quer que tudo saia impecável. Anda de um lado para o outro comandando todos os operários, estes cuidam de toda a parte de iluminação, passarela e estrutura de som, o pessoal do buffet também corre contra o tempo para arrumar todas as mesas para os convidados de honra. Eis que no meio de toda essa confusão surge uma figura que prende totalmente sua atenção, trata-se de um jovem de lindos olhos castanhos, os cabelos rebeldes, também castanhos lhe deixavam ainda mais atraente, vestia uma calça de linho preta com uma camisa creme de manga comprida, sapato social também preto, trazia uma prancheta nas mãos, a pele naturalmente bronzeada a deixou pasma e para arrematar, um discreto óculos de grau e um sorriso encantador.

-Ah meu pai não posso estar com alucinações a essa altura do campeonato... –ainda parada- Como é que nunca vi essa jóia antes... –suspira abobada. Nesse meio tempo, Afonso aparece e lhe pergunta algo, notando que a mulher não deu a mínima atenção resolve sacudi-la pelos ombros.

-Ô criatura, faz séculos que estou aqui e você não responde, ta surda?

- Ai amor, me perdoa, -abraça o rapaz- é que eu to tão cheia de coisa pra organizar que nem te vi...

-Ahan, sei... –sorriso debochado- Ta garimpando novos talentos ou... –pisca os olhos- Paquerando?

-Não senhor, nenhum dos dois, agora passe já pro camarim, você tem que se arrumar para o desfile, esqueceu?

-Ai Cathy, não precisa empurrar já to indo, -beicinho- eu hein... –segue seu caminho resmungando, ela por sua vez volta a observar o moço que conversava com outros funcionários.

**Enquanto isso na redação da Moda e Estilo...**

Julia estava uma pilha, toda hora voltava em sua sala, pois achava que tinha esquecido algo. Todos notaram, mas acharam melhor não comentar, afinal poderiam ouvir uma resposta nada amigável.

-Ah que coisa... Só não esqueço a cabeça por que ta colada no pescoço... –ia resmungar algo mais quando seu celular interrompe- Fala Gisele, só falta agora você dizer que não vai comparecer, se for isso pode ir preparando seus argumentos para a carta de demissão!

-_Calma Julia, eu hein se eu to nervosa você ta literalmente pronta pra matar, bom, só ia dizer que já cheguei ao clube e os preparativos estão caminhando dentro do esperado, pelo que estou vendo, vamos ter fotos excelentes!_

-Assim espero, já estou chegando por ai, tomara que não tenha esquecido o caminho do Arena, ai vai ser onde me jogo do primeiro viaduto que encontrar, até logo e vê se providencia a entrevista que te pedi!

-_Ai credo, não fala uma besteira dessas... Bom, pode deixar o Afonso já esta por aqui mesmo, eu vou falar com ele... Tchau! _-Ao desligar o aparelho esbarra novamente no modelo, mas dessa vez para sorte de ambos não trazia nada que pudesse prejudicar a roupa que ele usava.

-Você!-espantado ao vê-la- O que faz aqui?

-Oi... –super sem graça- Bom, eu fui chamada para fazer a cobertura do desfile para a revista "Moda e Estilo", porque, algum problema?

-Não, nada, -passa uma das mãos no cabelo- a propósito é essa a revista que quer uma entrevista comigo não é?

-É, é sim, a Julia... -reparando no gesto suspira longamente ficando sem fala por uns minutos o que obviamente deixa o rapaz impaciente.

-O que tem essa mulher, fala de uma vez... –bufando continua- Já não basta a Cathy com essa cara de boba, ainda tenho que aturar você... Eu mereço...

-É que... –a moça é novamente interrompida, mas dessa vez por um grupo de fãs que haviam sido selecionadas em uma promoção da rádio local. Todas pediam autógrafos, tiravam várias e várias fotos e teciam elogios até mirabolantes. Ela não pensou duas vezes e registrou o momento "rasgação de seda" – A Júlia gostando ou não, essa foto vai compor a matéria também.

Com isso, as horas vão passando, as celebridades começam a chegar e desfilar suas roupas de grife pelo belíssimo tapete escarlate que fora estendido na entrada; os flashes eram tantos que até disputavam com a iluminação do lugar, a moça já estava perdida em meio a tanta gente, mas conseguiu sair da confusão sem maiores problemas. Enfim, é hora do show!

**Enquanto isso no camarim...**

A movimentação estava como em todo e qualquer evento desse porte, uma confusão! Era maquiador berrando para terem cuidado com o material que estava nas mesas, era estilista louco da vida porque a costura de uma das peças desmanchou o salto da modelo que quebrou e outros tantos transtornos!

-"Nossa, como é possível alguém trabalhar direito nessa muvuca?"-a fotografa se perguntava enquanto tentava passar por toda aquela gente.

-O que faz aqui mocinha? Aqui não é lugar para a imprensa, deve ir para a crista da passarela!-era o que dizia uma coordenadora que a todo custo tentava organizar aquela loucura.

-Desculpe senhorita, mas estou procurando o Afonso, -mostrando a identificação da revista continua- tenho uma entrevista a fazer!

-Bom tudo bem, mas não demore, ele esta lá no final, com certeza deve estar ouvindo música, seja sutil!

-Obrigada! –com isso, Gisele segue seu caminho em meio aquela legitima feira livre, até que o encontra exatamente como a moça havia descrito: ouvindo musica em seu mp4 e bem relaxado no divã, seu olhar parecia distante, tanto que nem piscava.- "Ai meu pai, eu devo estar sonhando... Ele é tão perfeito..." –o suspiro foi profundo, mas para sua sorte, ele não ouviu.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _Mil perdões pela eternidade em postar, mas é que além de problemas com inspiração e a dupla note e net andarem contra mim esses meses, to na febre do Kpop, ou seja, é Super Junior truando o dia todo e no ultimo volume, o mais incrivel é que minha mãe também curte e até escolheu seu favorito entre os integrantes! (e eu to só namorando a foto do Yesung no plano de fundo do note kkkkkkkkk) enfim, vamos ao que interessa como podem ver o desfile já vai começar, quem quiser mandar alguma pergunta pra ajudar na entrevista, aceito sugestões xD abraços e desde já agradeço a paciência de Jó de vcs!_


End file.
